


Sparks

by thestarsarecalling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsarecalling/pseuds/thestarsarecalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Harry, love means absolutely everything. He doesn't care about the fact that he's never been loved the way he loves. He thinks everyone deserves to feel loved, regardless of the situation.<br/>Louis used to be exactly like Harry, and to him, That was his one flaw. Now, even just the word <em>love</em> has been cursed from his tongue and every fiber of his being. He thinks that if no one loves you, why would even begin you love yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm going to keep updating as much as possible but for now here's the prologue.x

As Louis laid beneath the sky, he noticed its clarity. The stars are not stars, but literal balls of fire, suspended in the air, depending on the lack of gravity to keep them where they are, burning so bright for everyone to see, not knowing that one day they will, in fact, burn out and be nothing, falling into the unknown; and they don't even have a name.

 He thought of how we're one planet orbiting one of the millions of suns in a universe full of unknown things, and how everything is magic. People say that magic is impossible but that is only depending on how the laws of physics work on our planet, maybe on another planet in another galaxy, electricity isn't as known as it is here; it's magic.

    Louis won't and will never be able to wrap his head around the concept of some things, but one thing he does know for sure, is that even on this planet, _he_ is magic.  He is so complex and the most wonderful thing about it all is that he chose Louis, out of the billions of people in this world, he chose Louis _._ He is something that this planet cannot, and will not work around. He is a wonder Louis' mind simply cannot grasp; all he can feel is _sparks_.


End file.
